Mass Effect Denied Ops
by calsonic357
Summary: a stand alone special forces operative wakes from cryo stasis with no memorys this is his tale of blood,revenge and redemption as he regains what he onece lost while helping c sec and eventualy the infamous comander sheperd.his actions are denied his existance clasified what adventures will he have read and see this is my first fan fic focusing on my oc
1. Cold storage

I began to stir feeling frozen,groggy and stiff trying to open my eyes and move my head to observe my surroundings. Unfortunately I was unable to make anything out clearly. All I could see was the curved structure of my solid steel prison. The glass door in front of me was a good two inches thick, frozen solid. I was scared. I didn't know were exactly I was or for what reason I was stuck in this tank type prison. With no recollection of who I was or were I was the latter being the thing that scared me the most. Whatever my reason for being here it couldn't have been good.

My hearing began to return to me although, none of my other senses had yet to return to life. It felt like I have been trapped in this prison for ages, but I'd probably only been in there a few minuets that I could remember thankfully. I try to move but I am still stuck. I was incredibly stiff my bottom half probably frozen solid. At least my hearings coming back I think to myself as I make another vain effort to move as my cell begins to shake violently. my vision hazily began to focus on the shadows outside the confines of my cell.

A loud explosion rings in my ear, as a large sheet of ice falls from the cell door. What the fuck is going on I think to myself, when everything begins to shake. And that's when the metaphorical dung hits the fan. I had been conscious for about five minutes when I heard this synthetic voice as a blurry blue figure walked in front of my glass tank.

"You have to help us were under will be safe in here until you have come out of your cryo stasis,I will explain everything when we are safe but right now you'll have to trust me" it said the fear clear in its panicked voice.

"I still can't move" I shouted hoping it heard me as the whole area shook fiercely.

I could see frantic movement, in my field of rapidly improving vision. Everything continued to shake. As my glass door began to splinter slightly in the corners. My energy was slowly building, as I felt my heart rate steadying. My breathing was still shallow but it was all I could manage. My chest felt as though I had gone five rounds in a boxing match, with my arms tied behind me.

"The cryo thaw process is half way complete. I will activate your hard suit. Your weapons should still be functional as there in sealed containers" it said as it pointed to something near my feet.

It began furiously typing something on a luminous orange device on its three fingered arm. What the hell am I in the middle off I thought to myself. Do I trust this alien or what only to get cut off from my line off self interrogation by the sound of gun fire. Small arms fire and judging by the sound of it it's getting closer. Now I guess I don't have much choice. I will help it but I don't have to trust it. If I don't I'm dead anyway I try to tell myself unconvincingly.

Besides I don't have anything better to do the voice in my head reminds me. I try to move again surprisingly my upper half complies if a little rigidly. I hear a sharp cracking sound as ice begins to slip off the white plates on the armour. The armours fairly heavy but extremely flexible. It was not composed of the standardised plate sections like more conventional equipment. I am suddenly thrown forwards as everything goes dark. The gunfire intensitfys then suddenly stops. I can't see anything but pitch black with white flashing streaks. I can hear muffled voices behind me

A human voice shouts " that door will only buy us a few minuets so get to cover people"

The fear ever more clear in the darkness surrounding me. I try moving my lower body again to suprising success .

''How much longer is this going to take" I ask squatting down in my small glass prison cell.

I tried reaching for one of the weapons catches that the creature as quick as the darkness came my vision returned, along with text flowing in front of my eyes.

**BIOMETRIC PROFILE CONFIRMED TIER 1 OPERATIVE DEACON**

**HUD DISPLAY ONLINE**

**ARMOUR STATUS : 75%**

**SHIELDS 60% CHARGING ERROR 413 ADVISE CAUTION**

**MEDICAL DISCHARGE SYSTEM ERROR MONITOR FUNCTIONS ONLY**

**IRREGULAR VITAL SIGHNS DETECTED**

**HEAD TRAUMA DETECTED**

**EARLY SIGHNS OF HYPOTHERMIA DETECTED**

**CORE BODY TEMPERATURE FALLING**

**NAVIGATION SYSTEM MODUEL CRITICAL FAILURE SYSTEM OFFLINE**

**COMBAT CAPACITY AT 60% AND DECLINING**

**RADIO ONLINE NO CONNECTIONS**

**ADVISE SWIFT RETREAT**

**CURRENT ORDERS UNAVAILABLE DATE TIME AND LOCAL DATA UNAVAILABLE AREA MAP UNAVAILABLE **

Dam it this isn't looking good as I finally wrestle a silenced machine pistol from the container. I then pull out a light machine gun and sniper rifle which I instinctively holster on the mag rails attached to the back of the armour. I lean back down to grab another silenced pistol and check them over oblivious to the world around me. I am suddenly rocked by an explosion.

People are screaming as the invisible door behind me explodes sending shrapnel flying into my line of sight. I see people running but to little avail as they are mercilessly gunned down. Three beings make it up the steps in front of me into cover. The blurred alien from before, a young woman and a man wearing a woman was shaking like a leaf on a tree while the others were a little calmer.

I holster one of the pistols on my side then hold the palm of my hand out gesturing for the group to stay hidden. I then put a finger to my mouth. I here high-pitched voices from behind me as I scan the room in more nothing of use in the canteen like to find anything to give me an edge in the gunfight that's sure to ensue I scan the front of my glass door in more for a weak point to help my escape I gently press one hand on the glass as it begins to silently crack under little pressure. My mind immediately begins to form a plot as I hear thunderous footsteps approaching from behind. A voice with a gravely tone commands the attention of the room. I reiterate my gestures to the panic-stricken crew hidden in cover and point at the silencer. I then quickly draw the second pistol .

"You two whelps kill the girl and the quarian but don't hurt the other human we need him alive unfortunately. The rest of you go and check for valuables we need to get out of here before company gets here" the gravely voice commanded in a tone that sent chills through your spine.

With the issue of the orders the thunder returned again becoming quite as quick as it began two creatures were bickering as to which was going to do the killing. There voices were high-pitched and screeching like someone dragging their fingers along a chalkboard .

"If you come out we kill you quick. If not we kill you slow, we enjoy this much you not such much" one of the creatures shouted in their devilish voice

The quarian quickly responded "come and get us you boshtet" its voice laced with anger and rage.

Rasing a smile I take a prone position ready to ambush the two hostile creatures when they walk into our little ambush. I didn't have to wait the creatures walked forward right into my sights, I didn't hesitate. I immediately took the shots cutting one of the ugly buggers off mid sentence.

"We gonna kill you..." it screeched in its demonic tone as I let of the four shots from each pistol.

Shattering my glass prison cell door and flooding part of the room with the fluid I was froze rounds hit the creatures in the chest were I think there heart should be two rounds ever wounds seeping a yellow mucus like blood.

"Dam you one pair of ugly whatever the hell you are" I say in a casual tone as I walk up to the creatures withering in pain.

I stood in between the two creatures now trying to reach for their weapons that they dropped after being shot. I put two rounds in their heads to make sure they wouldn't get up.

The young woman just stares at me teary eyed before whining "you bastard you killed them".

I quickly retort "what did you expect me to do write them a letter and ask them not to kill every one" my voice laced with venom as I holster my pistols and inspect my armour.

"shut up Mary he just saved our lives" the old craggy faced man says in a cockney accent.

"I know but he didn't have to be that brutal" Mary sobs as I continue checking my armour not even bothering to look at them.

My gaze is directed to an insignia on my right The insignia was of a dragon wrapped around an ornate Celtic cross, its meaning was lost on me. My thoughts drifted of to the many questions in my head like where am I,who am I and why are we being attacked? However my instincts quickly force me to snap back to the present and staying alive. If I can get myself and the others to safety I may get some answers from its not much of a plan but its the only one I have I silently thought as I drew my machine gun. I joined the others behind cover as the quarian moved over giving me plenty of old man was still trying to console the young woman frustration building in his voice.

"It was us or them and I'd rather live than let some vorcha kill me for a handful of creds" he said.

I turned to face the two humans pointing the riffle at the floor, keeping my voice low "I killed them clean. It was over quick. They only felt it for a couple of seconds" I say trying to keep an element of calm in my voice.

"How can you be so calm about it" she blubbered.

"Look mate can you knock her out or something if she can't keep quite and control her emotions she's gonna get us killed" I said to the craggy faced man.

He nods in reply and quickly punches her in the side of the head and lays her down gently on the cold, metal floor.

"She was begging to piss me off the names Jones" he said in a hushed voice holding out his hand.

"Right now we don't have time for pleasantry's we are gonna have company come and investigate were there friends are soon" I say repositioning the butt of the machine gun against my armoured shoulder.

Jones withdraws his hand as I enquire "if I get us out of this mess will you answer my questions when we are safe?".

He nods. "I thought you'd have a few as I bring a finger back up to my mouth cutting him off.

An eyrie silence ensues I hold four fingers out before nodding in the direction of the obliterated door. Two voices could be heard approaching the door.

"What are them damn vorcha up to." "killing humans is easy even for a stupid vorcha" another voice chimed in.

"Batarians I bloody hate batarians" Jones quietly murmured.

Getting a scowl or what I guess was a scowl from the quarrian. Its virtually impossible to tell what there thinking or what facial expression they have, when all you can see is two eyes, in a purple haze.

"Can you get us out of here if I kill this group " I whisper to Jones, only to get a shake of the head in response.

"Why the hell not" I quietly retorted trying to hide my rage.

I look round to see the quarrian shaking "we are on freight ship heading for the citadel before we got hit" she says in a loud synthetic voice.

Jones looked so angry his eyes were going to pop out of his head his bald patch went purple I could have pissed myself with laughter had it not been for them batarians. I could hear them coming now running a heavy footed sprint.

"Keep your heads down and stay in cover" I shouted.

I drew my machine gun up to hip level in a prone stance and swung out from cover in one fluid motion. The weight of the gun feeling natural in my hands. I let off short, controlled bursts off three to four rounds at a noise was deafening but there was a twisted beauty in the carnage. The four eyed aliens began venting luminous blood, as the muzzle of the machine gun flashed a bright yellow. Flames dancing as death rained out the end of the muzzle.

I felt a mix of emotions joy, rage and confusion. Two batarian landed flat on there face as another one fell down then I could hear a different sound join the crescendo of gunfire. As bullets began to fly past my chest,I could feel two light jolts on my chest. I instinctively dived to the left and blind fired to the was a feral reaction the shots uncontrolled unlike the previous gun moved about slightly in my shoulder. I craned my neck to the left and saw the pale orange batarian with more holes in it than a second hand dartboard.

I slowly went to get up but my knee almost gave way from under me. So I grabbed hold of the nearby table and flipped it on its side with a metal clunk. Stealth was long gone now thanks to the quarrian.

I looked down to see a shard of glass from the tank had gone through the unarmored flex in between the metal knee hurt like hell. The adrenaline rush was kicking into over time. I dropped my rifle as it began its cool down cycle and began assessing my armour looking for more wounds. I was expecting more bullet holes but found none, just a couple of fresh scratches.

"So what's the plan Jones" I say.

I pulled the exposed glass shard out of my knee grimacing in look on my face it was nothing compared to the one on Jones face as I pulled the jagged three inch shard out.

"Dont know never had a you count getting wrecked with my wife when I get home. If I get home" he said with a mortified look on his face.

I examined the glass shard blood covering its jagged surface evenly.

"Move over to that bit of cover on the opposite side and grab the vorcha's weapons. We will have more company soon" I commanded trying to hide the pain.

It was weird I was in pain and confused but I felt head was killing me felt like it was going to split in two, but I was on a buzz from the thrill of combat. I felt good but ill at the same was I some sort of twisted monster revealing in the bloodshed?

"Well someone's got to have a plan because I sure as hell don't. Not unless you count shooting anything coming towards us but that ain't gonna last long" I said as I began to shiver.

I am soaked through to the bone in that transparent gel like fluid I still felt half frozen as I picked the machine gun back up.

"Its a better plan than mine, we have just gotta hold out and hope for help. I'm sure the alliance will be here soon" Jones said as if trying to convince himself.

"Great plan" I said as blind fired at an approaching vorcha.

"Just bloody great and are this alliance group military,police or just coming to deliver a bleeding pizza. This plans FUBAR. Do they even know we need help Jones" I shouted Between firing the gun and letting it cool down.

My anger was starting to get to me, Jones and the quarrian were just hiding unwilling to act frozen in fear which I could understand. I had no memory. Definatley not of military or weapons training. Yet here I was fighting on instinct. My instincts were telling me to do the exact opposite of what any normal person would do. To run. As I took out another vorcha with a couple of well placed shots. I was using a reflective sheet of scrap metal to line up the shot . after a few more minuets of fighting the quarrian's arm flashed and started beeping. I switched positions to the other side of the table as it was quickly becoming as much use as taking cover in a colander.

"More bad news or does that thing just need new battery's quarrian" I shouted over the sound of my machine gun taking out the last enemy sentry.

"My names L'iah Vas Nerkell not isn't the time for bad jokes. We just got sent a message from the alliance" she barked in her synthetic voice.

She sounded quite scary considering her recent catatonic state were she was just sat there whimpering like a dog in a veterinary surgery.

"Jones move up to my position and give me some covering fire if you're not to busy next time" I commanded with a little venom in my voice .

I moved to the breakfast bar/kitchen area separating the canteen living area into two separate spaces.

Jones barked back with a fire in his voice "we are not soldiers this is hard for us, were not trained killers".

"I don't know who I am or were I am. Hell I can't remember anything before you broke me out of that glass chamber to keep you alive. The best part is your not even bloody helping me. So calm down and look at the situation here" I bellowed.

My mind was telling me I need to calm down and figure out a plan as I began firing from just held the vorcha's pistol shakily blind firing from cover as if taking my words and gravity of the situation into account.

"That's better" I shout "Just fire short bursts so it doesn't overheat".

The last of the new wave of battarian's fell after getting hit by a couple of lucky pot shots from was so many dead on both sides both aggressors and ship workers. L'iah seemed to regain some composure typing away on her orange arm band thing .

"So what do the pizza boys want L'iah" I asked trying to make light of our current situation.

"They have responded to the distress call I put out before we got boarded. They are telling us to try to hide and not engage the mercs" she said in a condescending that I was particularly bothered by it .

"Too late for that Jones replied weakly.

" Any idea on how long their going to be" I asked growing ever more light headed.

"Ten minutes at least if they reach us before we make it to the mass relay" she replied with a clear lack of faith in her voice.

"What's a mass relay" I asked generally confused.

"You really can't remember anything can you" L'iah asked sorrow and shock in her voice.

I shook my head everything I had done up to this point was purely driven by feral instinct and a voice in the back of my voice was calm and well drilled guiding me like a mother teaching its child. It's as if I had subconsciously been through a lot worse than this.

L'iah began a complicated explanation of what a mass relay does as I just motioned that the whole thing was going over my head with my left hand .

Jones cut her off much to my relief by stating "the long and short if we get there before the alliance boys get here we are right royally screwed".

"Duly noted so how do I stop the ship" I ask staggering to my feet.

"There is a control panel in the next room that can cut the fuel to the engines. I wont let you go alone you don't know how to activate it" L'iah argued.

"You won't I retorted "I have the necessary tool in my hands, Jones keep them safe" I demanded as I flex my shoulder muscles.

walking towards the door as the pain was building more and more after each step I headed deeper into the and mangled body's was like a scene from an old war flick.

What do I do L'iah enquired frustration in her voice.

"Try and set up a radio connection between us so you can give me directions and let the alliance know what's going on. I don't want them to shoot me if that's possible. Tell them I friendly when this is over I want to get totally stuffed Jones is paying! " I shouted focusing on my new goal.

Keeping my gun trained on the door I slowly advanced making sure I had a steady footing on the slippery blood socked floor.

"Done" L'iah said through the radio making me jump slightly.

"Damn that was fast girl" I replied shocked.

"I'm a quarrian tech is what I do" she replied mater of factly."

"I am a human don't know what I do " I countered as I leaned up against the shattered door preparing to breach the void.

I began mentally preparing myself for whatever lied voice in my head told me that I needed to end this quick as I looked down at the blood slowly seeping from my left knee.

**Thanks for reeding please review**


	2. Through the sniper's scope

I stood by the door peering through the darkness, shadows dancing in the distance. I slowly moved forward keeping low with my back against the wall. I progressed down the narrow corridor. Moving in between cover I could hear the booming great footsteps of the giant thing commanding the mercenary's .This is going to complicate things I thought to myself. I switched to my sniper rifle and pulled the thermal scope up to my visor checking out the room ahead. I counted three batarians a couple of vorcha and a giant lizard waving a shotgun about. I ducked back down behind a container in the middle of the long corridor.

"L'iah, Jones there's some sort of giant lizard with a shotgun. What is it and how can I take it out quickly" I enquired over the radio.

"It's a krogan there insanely strong. Don't let it charge in close and just keep hitting it hard so it can't regenerate. Make sure its dead or it could surprise you.

"Were is its heart" I ask in an urgent tone as I begin to hear lumping strides coming towards me.

Too late its seen me I though. I lift the heavy sniper riffle up and take aim at the giant monstrosity charging at me. The krogan was wearing red armour with black skulls painted on it, and two human skulls hanging from its waist belt. I fired one round hitting it directly in the chest slowing it down. it kept up its charge as a blue barrier fell from over its armour.

"nice shot human, shame you'll die like a dog. Pity you couldn't be recruited by the Blood pack most of your kind run or soil themselves at the site of a charging krogan" it bellowed raising it shotgun and shooting at me.

The buckshot clipped my left shoulder,destroying my shields. I let of another shot hitting his knee sending him crashing to the floor feet away from me. One of the vorcha took a pot shot barely missing me before I could finish the krogan off. I ducked back down behind cover. Hurriedly I switched back to my machine gun. I leaned my arm round the corner and pulled the trigger bullets flying everywhere I could hear the krogan screaming as round after round went through his torso. I didn't release my finger from the trigger until the gun over heated. What the hell was I doing my calm composure had shattered along with my shields. I was being controlled by my rage and it scared crate I was hiding behind was doing a valiant job of soaking up the bullets being fired at me. The long confined corridor was working to my advantage there numbers meant nothing as they needed to get in close but they were ill equipped for this type of combat as I switched back to my sniper rifle.

"Hello tech centre any chance you can hack the lighting in this area and the cargo hold up ahead" I asked clearly enjoying myself to much.

"yes give me a minute. Although I'm surprised you couldn't turn them of yourself there's a switch in the corridor you're in. why do you want them off anyway? " she said in a bemused voice.

"Little busy here" I said peering from cover only to get forced back by the incoming rounds whistling past my helmet.

A few seconds later the lights went out spooking the battarians. I capitalised on their state of disarray as they looked round for a new target. I dropped two of the four eyed aliens with head shots. The sniper rounds cleaved their way though bone like butter, making a vile crunching sound. They soon realised my ruse and I was forced back into cover. Just a few more targets left I thought to myself examining my knee. Damn it was a mess. My lower leg is saturated in crimson blood. It was beginning to look like blood pack armour.

"Alliance want a status report their going to breach and board in a few minuets. So you don't have to worry about shutting the fuel lines off. Looks like were not going fast enough to cause a problem" L'iah said over the radio almost distracting my attention from the scope.

I took out a plasma container sending bits of vorcha flying everywhere,it was a beautiful and deadly site. A giant flash of purple like a fire work with buts of chopped up alien thrown in. The sound on the other hand was

"Just one batarian left but we have a big problem" I say across the radio, not taking my eyes of the scope

I was trying to get a clean shot.

"What's the problem son" Jones asked his voice laced with fear.

"You call me son again Jones you will be the one with the batarian has a hostage, a young kid" I said my voice laced with venom.

"You have to save the captain's son if you can kelaha watch over him" she screeched over the radio nearly deafening me.

"I will do what I can" I replied trying to turn the radios volume down.

I moved forward slowly advancing to the crates at the edge of the unlit cargo hold keeping my riffle trained at the batarian.

"What's the plan then soldier" L'iah asked concern clear in her voice.

"I don't know I am hoping to get a clean whatever happens if they storm the ship the kids dead" I say calmly

Obeying the voice in my head. I positioned my sniper riffle on the top of the crate unfolding the tripod as the batarian looks in my general direction.

"Show yourself or the kids brains decorate the walls" it ordered in a gruff voice blinking both sets of eyes.

"If you do that I will have a clean shot you bug eyed freak" I coldly remarked.

I switch the scopes vision mode back to normal. I dialled the zoom in with little difficulty the large scope giving me a good view of the batarian. I could see every pimple,scar and wart on its ugly face.

"I am going to turn the lights on so don't do anything stupid or I will kill you" I calmly stated weighing up my options.

"L'iah turn the lights back on and tell the alliance to hold position" I ordered over the radio.

A few seconds later the lights lazily flickered into life. I could see the kid he was young maybe eight or nine. He had long curly brown hair and green eyes. Unlike the adults on the ship his eyes weren't filled with anger or fear just sorrow. I could tell just from looking at his eyes that he wasn't scared he had the same eyes as only difference was that his were more hollow,he had seen things no child ever should.

"Let the kid go and I wont kill you" I said calmly staring at the pair through the scope.

It was an obvious lie.

"No, you give me Jones and maybe I wont kill the kid" the batarian countered.

"Not going to happen but why do you want Jones so bad I asked" not sure if I really wanted to know.

I calmed my nerves and steadied my breathing. I continued playing with the scopes sights, changing the contrast in the ships dull lighting.

"Jones sold out our base plans,location's and information to the blue sun's on omega. The bastards practically run us off the station not that it's any of your concern. Now hand him over I am getting an itchy trigger finger" the batarian barked his voice full of gravel and venom.

"The alliance will be boarding any minute" I said as the door behind him slid open.

He quickly spun round grabbing the boy tighter round the neck,it was now or never. I held my breath and took the shot, as if on que the alliance commandos poured through the narrow door. The shot rung out like a church bell. The round pierced the batarians eye socket sending bone flying forwards as the body fell backwards. Blood sprayed over the kid's face making him look like an extra from a cheesy zombie film. The child fell to his knees gasping for air, but alive as the blue armoured soldiers turned their weapons on me.

"You okay kid? Are you injured? " I asked in a sincere tone not lowering my weapon as I was unaware off the newcomers intentions.

"I am okay" the boy said panting for breath as he got to his feet.

"Don't look to your left just walk over there" I said gesturing for the distant corner of the room with a nod of the head.

He complied rather shakily but composed,he has guts I thought to myself refocusing my attentions on the commandos.

"Friend or foe" one of the commandos asked walking forward with her shot gun in hand.

She had a pale face, long auburn hair pulled into a pony tail. I studied the commandos for a second weighing the situation up. The lady repeated the question in a southern accent. She had a fine figure the voice kept telling me. I was more concerned with the shotgun, as it was getting uncomfortably close.

"That depends on where you intend to point that shotgun sweet stuff I said in a cocky tone, trying to cut the weight on my bad knee to little avail.

"Lower the gun stud before I get one of those soldiers to remove it from you" she replied anger adorning her face.

"Jones you guys can come out now I think the pizza delivery people are here I" joked over the radio.

I enjoyed winding the boss lady up even more as I laughed at my little joke. Winding L'iah up a bit more.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three" she barked her voice miraculously deeper than before.

"No way I said yours first. Do they sound trustworthy to you kid" I said calmly trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"You are outnumbered and out gunned, don't make me hurt you because I will if you don't hotshot" she quipped her voice laced in venom.

I just laughed at her winding her up even more as she walked up to me training her shotgun at my head. I guess I must have pissed her off. "Last chance pretty boy" she said her shot gun inches from my head.

"I did your job for you and your still not happy" I said lowering my rifle slightly.

"You needlessly endangered the crew to play the hero" she retorted reaching for my rifle.

I pulled the trigger hitting an electrical panel behind the soldiers as I grabbed the woman's shotgun with my over hand as the lights began flickering. The soldiers regained there composure near instantly and took aim at me. I kicked the officer in the shin forcing the shotgun up in the air with my offhand. Dropping the rifle I elbowed her hard in the chest as she tried to focus on ineffectively wrestling the shotgun into my neck. I managed to wind her and pull her in front of me before the soldiers worked out what to do.

They didn't fire they just watched intently waiting for a clean shot as I took the shotgun from her with my offhand. I kicked her in the back of the shin hard forcing her on to her knees. The voice in the back of my head was giving me some strange instructions but It had served me well so far so I complied. If they all opened fire I was dead anyway. Even at full strength my armour could only take so much punishment. I held my right hand out and whacked the southerner with the shotgun across the back knocking her out cold. I could hear footsteps behind their voices gave away that they were friendly.

"What in the name of sweet Jesus, Marry and Joseph are you doing their alliance he furiously stated, his cockney accent making me grin like a mad man.

L'iah rushed over to the boy, ignoring the armed soldiers waving guns at anything moving. I saw L'iah hugging the child and checking him over as if he was her own what is their relationship I thought.

"Doesn't matter who they are if there waving a gun at you" I countered my voice laced with venom.

I could feel my self slipping from consciousness. I must have lost more blood than I thought but I mentally thought the drowsiness. I just needed to hang on a few more minutes.

"Drop the gun or we will kill you one of the marines ordered" trying to fill his voice with courage but failing

"Screw you" I shouted removing the fear and doubt from my voice.

The marines opened fire as Jones jumped for cover, looking like he needed to change underwear in a hurry. My body surged with adrenalin,I was prepared for whatever was going to happen no fear present in my the split second before the bullets would have hit me I began to doubt myself but the weirdest thing happened. The bullets never hit me they didn't even scrape my armour. A blue energy field had absorbed the bullets .I wondered what the hell was going on as blue flames began enveloping my arm. A smooth field had formed around me a protective shield. What the hell am I thought raising the shotgun.

"He's a biotic the marine shouted as they began firing their rifles at me .

I dropped the shotgun grabbing my wrist instinctively with my other hand. Bracing my wrist the blue glow of the flame like energy began to grow dancing up and down my arms.

"Just keep firing" one of the marines shouted.

The blue barrier grew slightly bigger and visibly thicker as the shots bounced of and ricochet in all directions What ever I was doing was sure taking its toll I thought, as my nose began bleeding what little blood I had left. My head felt like it was going to explode. Blood was dripping off my chin like a leaky tap. I dropped my weak knee to the ground. The life flooding out of me as the barrier began to flicker. I'm done for I thought to myself as my new friends looked on with a look of pure shock and horror. I was the luckiest bastard alive I swear someone is looking over me. Probably laughing, but looking over me none the less. The barrier failed just as the soldiers guns had overheated. Not that I could capitalise I had no energy left I was slumped down on both knees using my left fist to keep myself upright. Just as I prepared myself for the end I was interrupted from my thoughts, by an official sounding woman marching through the airlock door giving orders.

"What the hell is going on? why aren't the civilians on board getting medical treatment yet?" she roared in the way only the brass can snapping the soldiers attention away from me.

I was more concerned about trying to breathe however. The captain just stood there in silence taking the scene in for a few seconds. It looked like something out of the blitz alien bodies scattered over the floor bullet holes covering the walls. Blood stains decorating the containers like art in a gallery.

"Don't make me ask again lieutenant " she said in an authoritative tone not taking her eyes of me for a second.

"We ran into a complication" the lieutenant replied

The lieutenant was giving me evils, as I tried to stand pain flooding every nerve. I almost made it upright before my knee gave way everything was going wrong. The captain looked me over before calling a medic over.

"You better explain and this and it better be good or i'm going to court martial you "she snarled.

"He refused to hand over his weapons and surrender, hell he even knocked out Liz" the lieutenant countered defensively.

"Why the hell should he hand over his guns he's one of are boys, one of the best in fact do you think a random merc or tourist could cause this sort of carnage" she growled.

"Why didn't he identify himself" one of the soldiers asked getting a chastising look from the captain.

"You didn't give him a chance, does he look like the blood pack to you? Jones interrupted startling the group.

The medic went to grab my knee with a syringe in his other hand "you stick that thing in me then were going to have problems pretty boy" I snarled to the medic.

He immediately backed off causing the captain to laugh.

"Still hate needles" she said smiling in my direction before returning to grill the lieutenant.

"So tell me Brennan why did he attack you? what did you do to provoke him? He is a reasonable man all things considered"she calmly asked.

"We wouldn't lower are weapons, never would he. Liz tried to disarm him but he d refused to drop Liz's shotgun" he replied fearfully.

"And how did he end up with her gun?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"She tried to take his sniper riffle after he shot the batarian that was going to kill me" the kid from earlier said in a defiant tone. The kid turned round to look at the captain before his eyes reaching the dead alien on the floor before the him to vomit violently.

"I told you not too look" I pointed out taking my helmet off still panting for breath.

The captain gave the kid a respectful smile before ordering one of the grunts to take the civilians aboard the navy ship. I tried to stand again but it was a futile effort. I managed to get halfway upright before having to grab the container to stop myself from face planting. How I managed not to scream in agony is beyond me.

"Dave take half the grunts and make sure the ships secure its obviously beyond the lieutenant here.

"Yes captain" the short man said saluting and clapping his feet before walking past me with some of the men.

My vision was fading fast but I didn't want to ask them for help I tried to move forward but decided against it for the time being. The captain turned to face me her mood changed. She looked exhausted. Her face wrinkled and worn but warm never the less. It was almost familiar.

"Why didn't you comply old friend" she said in a completely different tone as if she was talking to family.

I had to think about it for a second looking at the woman. I responded "I don't know them just as I don't know you,hell I don't know anything apart from the fact that everything that's happened since I woke up has been completely fucked" I responded in a stoic tone.

I went to limp over to the opposing wall, were I could just about make out a first aid kit. It was hanging on the wall behind the captain behind the dead battarian. That was the worst mistake I ever made. My body was racked in pain it decided it had enough. My vision finally failed as the captain tried desperately to stammer a response. I fought to stay conscious,I failed completely as I felt my body go limp crashing to the floor as I passed out.

**Please comment and review I need to know what i'm doing well and what not. I need feedback positive or negative doesn't matter. I wont be offended Thanks. If the spelling or grammar is bad I apologise. I am trying to correct it but I find it hard at the best of times, but this is no excuse. Anyway I look forward to hearing from you any thoughts on how the story is progressing are greatly appreciated thank you for your time. Calsonic out**


	3. Star crossed lovers

I looked around to see myself stood in darkness, a white hue enveloping the distance in every direction. It was eerily like I was in the twilight zone or something. At the very least my knee wasn't hurting any more. I checked myself over, my confusion growing by the second. I wasn't wearing my armour any I was dressed in blue jeans,a red t-shirt and a leather jacket. I began observing my surroundings unable to find any landmarks among the light and darkness surrounding me. What the hell I thought to myself as I began walking towards the light.

"I have to stop waking up in weird places, with no bloody clue how I get there" I said to myself, with a little anger in my voice.

"You are not awake Deacon" a mysterious voice stated from somewhere outside my line of sight.

I spun round looking for were the sound came from but saw nothing among the darkness surrounding me. I put myself in a defensive posture, raising my fists and planting my feet. Panic began to set in the voice that had guided me since I woke up on the ship was no longer here with me.

"Relax Deacon. I mean you no harm, I want to help you in fact. Show you something. I can help you remember" the voice said casually.

"Then show yourself" I shouted forcing the panic and fear to the back of my mind.

"Very well if that is what you wish" the voice echoed almost mockingly.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A figure was slowly rising from the ground in front of me. It wasn't getting up it was growing from the darkness of space that now formed the floor. I stumbled back in shock before quickly regaining my composure.

"What in the hell are you or who?" I asked fighting my voice trying to hide the shock and fear.

"I am you, or more precisely I am your conscience. You are asleep you aren't dead." it said its form still shifting.

This is weird I thought to myself trying to take everything in. It knew my next question before I even asked. Its plausible I thought to myself. I guess its better than being dead, even if it's a little creepy. I have found out more about myself in three minutes asleep than I had while I was with Jones and the others. My mind was flooding with questions. Finally conscience took a solid,familiar form it took was that of my armour. I walked round it inspecting detail was the same every scratch,every was a perfect only difference I could spot was the insignia on this one had a pair of feathered wings surrounding the dragon and cross.

"The wings on your amour are faded but there. I chose this form to help your mind adjust" it stated matter of factly.

"Do I have family" I asked after a little while of prioritizing the questions swarming in my head.

"Yes and No. You had a wife and have family,but not blood related. I call them family but I wonder if we can have such things, if monsters like us deserve them but I digress "he stated in a stoic tone.

"What do you mean? Am I adopted? " I asked trying to process this new information.

"Sort of but now I need to show you something we are running out of time you need to trust me. There will be another time when we will talk more" he stated .

"One last question then what do I call you ? " I asked slightly relieved.

He paused a moment before replying "call me Dog".

Dog took a step closer. He was now just a foot away from me. I looked down to see him holding out his hands. He unclasped them to reveal a small, thin silver chain. The chain had two dog tags and a pair of platinum wedding rings on it. The dog tags were blank with no print on them, except for a bunch of random Braille markings. The rings were old, one had a small diamond in it. They were both inscribed **" Eternal ".**

"Just take them and everything will become clear. As for the how I control this place, but I can only support it for so long now hurry." his voice was calm and reassuring.

I snatched the tags out of his hands. The space I was in had changed Lightning flashed all around us. There was no sound everything went silent again, as Dog's form crumbled into the floor. What the fuck I thought, as the light rapidly closed in. I fell on all fours because of the pain in my sides it felt like they were going to burst. I had never felt pain like it in my short memory. I looked up,it appeared that space itself was moving. Twisting even but maybe it was me or just an illusion, I don't know.

The sensation continued for a little while until everything stopped. The lightning flashed around,returning to the distance, slowing down . This time I thought I really was dead but it was worse. I was trapped in my body, space had been replaced by a vision of the past. I was reliving a memory from my past, I presumed. I had all of my senses but something was wrong.

I was wearing the same clothes but they were crisper, newer even. I had a kit bag in each hand and a large duffel bag over my shoulders. The duffel bag was heavy I guessed it had my armour and clothes in. The kit bag on my left was exceptionally heavy and clanked with each step that one must have my guns in. The one on the right however had what I guessed were presents in it. I knew this because I was taking extra care with it. That and a well wrapped present was half hanging out. By well wrapped I mean a blind man could have done better. It's the thought that counts thou right I chuckled to myself.

I was slowly approaching a metal structure with the all the aesthetics off a bog brush. It's not what the house looks like from the outside, its the inside that makes it home I thought. I nearly spewed up at this wave of sentimentality. It was a cold day with a heavy snowfall. I looked up at the sky staring at the two moons, as it began snowing again. I continued walking towards the door of the small prefab with renewed vigour, snow crunching under my feet. My body was telling me I was home at last.

I paused by the door and gently layed the bags on the floor. I began tumbling through my pockets searching for the key card, as snow began to build on the shoulders of my search was unsuccessful however. I un-zipped my jacket and reached in to the inside pocket. My hand brushing over the cold, carbon steel of a large combat knife. I guess i bought work home with me I thought a little disheartened.

"I hope Macey and the nipper like there presents. I know that Macey doesn't like me spending a fortune on her but it makes the travelling more bearable without her. Besides its x-mass after all" I whispered to myself.

Damn, I can face a charging krogan but I don't have the bottle to face my wife I thought to myself. I bowed my head in shame metaphorically, as the vision continued. I am pathetic. I slid the card into the door, my hands trembling slightly in anticipation.

"Honey I'm home" I shouted as I carried my bags across the threshold.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I surveyed the horrific sight.

There was blood everywhere some human. Some not. The small apartment was a complete mess glass from the picture frames decorated the floor A table in the corner was missing a leg, its contents scattered all over the place it looked like a bomb site. I quickly took it all in. I looked down and saw a pool of blood. I traced it through the door realising a human had been dragged through it.

I dropped my bags and took my jacket off as quick as I could garbing my knife with my right hand. I held it out flat in front of me. Tensing up my left hand into a fist,biotic energy coursing through it glowing brightly illuminating the dull room. I stalked my way through the hall walking into the lounge. The scene in here was worse than in the hall the blood and debris was just as bad. The thing that sent shivers down my spine was slumped over in the corner. It was the source of all the blood .Macey sat there limp and lifeless. Sorrow flooded my mind from every orifice, yet I remained calm my training coming into effect. I scanned the room checking for any signs of life or traps. Satisfied that I could find none. I silently make my way across the room, my feet deftly passing over all the rubbish without making a sound.

I checked her for any signs of life. I could find none. It was pointless looking to be honest but I had foolishly clung on to a false hope. I stepped back taking in the full horror of the sight before me. Her throat was slit,both her wrists were slashed and she had a knife sticking out of her chest with the blue suns logo on. She was in a terrible state. I lean forward and pulled the knife out tears streaming from my face.

"Rest now angel, you have earned your place in heaven" I say fighting back the tears.

I take one last look at her before I close her eyes. She was beautiful once. A vision of a better time flashes before my eyes replacing the current memory. We are at a café, in what I am guessing is Paris. Macey has light pink hair,with a long fringe flowing down across one side of her face. She has bright blue eyes. Her hair blowing in the wind, reaching down to the small of her back. Skin a ghostly white. She was beautiful in every way, with no conceivable flaws.

"you're staring again Deacon" she said softly in a playful French accent.

"It's hard not too, you look like a model in that dress" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Its beautiful I know,I bet it was expensive. You shouldn't have wasted your money on it. Not that I don't like it or appreciate it" she said leaning in and kissing me.

Stunned I just sat there for a second like a spare one. I used the time to take in her beauty. She wore a white, sleeveless dress with ornate wings embroided on the back. A lavish blue belt encircling her slender silk dress highlighting her curves.

"What's the matter, did i do something wrong?" she asked fear creeping into her voice.

"No I cant believe someone like you could date me of all people" I said with a smile as I took off my sunglasses.

"You big softie" she said grabbing my hand "you have always been there for me and my sister no one has ever treated me the like you have. I just wish I could see you more" she said honestly holding my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, you know I cant leave the alliance yet" I said sadly

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just can't get used to seeing you leave. This lifestyle is all you have ever known, I cant ask you to turn your back on it. I know you would without a second thought. You have done so much for me and my sister that is something I could never ask. You have done more than enough" she replied emotionally.

"Can I ask you something?" I said getting up and taking a knee as strangers stopped and stared.

It was like the centre of Paris had stopped to see me fall flat on my face but I didn't care. Macey was with me and that was all that mattered. I pulled a small,intricate leather box from my pocket and placed it on the glass table.

The entire time we never took our eyes off each other. She was smiling as the midday sun lit up her face. It was perfect I thought to myself as I watched nightmares of the previous vision almost pushed to the back of my mind.

"Macey will you marry me. I know we spend too much time apart but I want to spend the rest of my life with you marry me. I will try to cut down on the jobs I have to take. I will speak to the admirals if I have too" I said excitedly.

My mind began swimming with emotion. It could be the best or worst moment of my life I thought to myself. I was fighting back the emotions, trying to stop the butterfly's from escaping my chest. I didn't have to wait long.

"Of course I will Deacon".she squealed as she hugged me tightly, nearly crushing the air out of my lungs before kissing me passionately.

Everything stopped. The cheering onlookers, the bloody pigeons mid flight above. Even the fat kid in the corner, was no longer shovelling chocolate down his gullet. Silence emerged once more. Now what, I thought as I took one last look at Macey's beautiful face. Tears stopped in there tracks halfway down her delicate cheeks. It was then that I saw it the insignia from my armour was hanging on a small, leather necklace gleaming in the light.

"Sorry Deacon but you need to see the rest of the other memory. Now it will truly mean something. Sorry .I really am sorry, but you need to see it." Dogs voice echoed as the Paris streets faded.

* * *

I was back in my own personal hell the previous scene had just faded from being, gradually replaced by the abysmal wreckage I once called home. I was stood in shock. One thing I new about myself for certain was that I never show emotion unless it came to Macey or the little one .They were the only things that mattered to me and now they were gone. Oh shit what about the kid. It had suddenly dawned on me that I haven't seen a child's body. Hope began to return, if only for a fleeting visit. I ran up the stairs as fast as I physically could. I charged through her bedroom door. The door was practically ripped of its hinges when I forced my way in.

My heart immediately sank as I took in the view of absolute devastation. A child's body laid on the bed. Her young frame a mirror of her sisters apart from the eyes. They were both different colours one hazelnut, the other a deep sapphire blue. She was dead. A single gun shot wound to the head, execution style. Above her limp body was another knife pining a note to the wall.

The note

**I COULDN'T DO WHAT THEY WANTED HOWEVER, IF I DIDN'T KILL HER MY FAMILY WOULD BE KILLED AS WELL IM SORRY AT LEAST IT WAS QUICK. MY SOUL WILL BURN IN HELL FOR MY SINS. PLEASE HELP ME MAKE AMENDS AND KILL THEM. NO CHILD SHOULD DIE BECAUSE THERE FATHER HAD DONE THERE JOB. I HAD TO DO THIS BECAUSE I GAVE YOU THE INFO ON THEIR RED SAND RING. IT WAS MY PUNISHMENT. END THEM FOR ME GRIM BUT PLEASE DONT SEEK RETRIBUTION THROUGH MY FAMILY **

**JACOB COBB**

I turned and looked at the opposite wall. I saw Jacob leaning against it blood spattered everywhere. A large pistol round shattering the side of his skull. A carniflex pistol still in his hand. I didn't feel anything for him, and I certainly wasn't going to seek retribution through his family. They were innocent in this just like mine . The blue suns on the other hand that's a different story. They had unleashed a feral monster. I no longer cared about my future, just ending there' future was already dead.

I grabbed the rosary from the dresser and put it in her small hands. I gently closed them as tears began streaming down my face once again. I rubbed my hand threw her short hair and turned to walk out the door. That's when I saw a neatly wrapped present by the door. I fell to me knees as I picked up the box and slowly opened building up in my soul. Inside I saw a note and a bible.

The note in the box

**I know sis says that the past haunts you. I hope this will guide you like Macey says it guided dad.**

Although she was only young she was smart for her age. She never forgot anything. Me and Macey brought her up as our own. There parents died in a shuttle crash, a few months before we got together. The nipper was only a few weeks old at the time. I pulled myself together somehow. I walked back down stairs only stopping to grab a picture of my family together in Paris.

I garbed my two work bags and sat on the steps outside staring at the picture remembering that day in Paris for a few seconds. I reached into one of the bags and grabbed my omnitool. It energetically flashed into life covering my arm in black, bleeping franticly as the white text flickered into life. I cycled through the contacts before I reached dads. I called it they seemed to take an eternity before I got a response.

"Hackett residence how can I help you" a woman answered in festive cheer

"I need to speak to dad its urgent" I replied in a stoic tone.

"One moment I will just get him" she said here cheery attitude deflated.

Can it wait son? we are coming to visit you tomorrow i'm in the middle of fleet reports" he said sounding depressed.

"No" I said blankly

"What's the matter son,I thought you would be enjoying your leave with that beautiful wife of yours? You haven't had a row or something? Didn't she like those earrings you bought? he said sounding half drunk again.

"Tier one has been compromised, we have a leak. Macey and the kid are dead. I need extraction and free access to any resources at your disposal." I said anger building with every word.

"Were are you we will come get you" he said his military discipline returning, his voice sobering up.

"I am at the safe house on prime. The blue suns are going to pay" I say my voice cracking as I stare at the picture again.

"Are you hurt? What's your situation? Anderson will be there within the hour along with the four twelve" he grumbled in a usual tone

"I'm combat ready but there long gone. The four twelve is that the CTU group he was training" I said slowly bringing my emotions under control.

"One in the same, I will meet up with you once everything is sorted here Hackett out" he replied grimly.

Everything froze the light of Eden prime dissolved like an old photo real under a bright light. I was back where it all began back in my minds mind eye. I was a emotional wreck. I felt every emotion like I had just relived the sombre affair in person. It was as if it had only happened seconds ago. Dog's form emerged from the floor once again. I charged at him, trying to tackle him to the ground. It didn't work. I just fell through him sliding along the ground, like an idiot.

"I deserved that" dog grunted staring at a hole in his chest

"Why did you make me endure that?" I asked my voice full of fury.

"It was better that you see it yourself than to hear it from someone third party,who didn't know the whole truth. It hurt me as much as it did you, we are one In the same after all." he said solemnly.

"Can you show me some more memory's of Macey please" I begged.

"No you spent to look in the deep freeze. The pathways are too badly damaged. I can't access them yet. I will try to repair some more when you are awake. I can only do this when you don't need my guidance however. I have restored most of your combat and survival knowledge. If you want me to focus on Macey I can but, it may cause you more pain however. Is that what you want?" Dog responded slowly letting the information sink in.

"Yes I am not ready to forget her yet. I refuse too, but I need to know more about myself as well". I said my nerves calming down.

"Very well I understand. Anything in particular you want to remember about Macey ?" Dog questioned as he took the tags back

"Everything the good and the you Dog" I said forcing a smile.

"Do me a favour, say hi to the good doctor and, look after your head better will you. I live here two you know" he replied before sinking back through the floor.

**Well that's chapter three done. What do you guys think? Did you enjoy the plot twist ? I have seen a few people are recommending music to go with their chapters, if your interested I would recommend Skinny Love by BIRDY As always thanks for reading and please review**

**calsonic out**


	4. Back in the fold

I opened my eyes blinking a couple of times as the bright light startled me a little. My knee didn't hurt in the way I thought it would. Hell I didn't really hurt at all just ached like hell. That wasn't my main concern however. I had traded the containment cell for a bed in a medical bay. That on its own was bad enough, I didn't need my memories to know I hated hospitals,doctors and needles. my contempt for these things is in reverse order. The really scary thing about the situation is that I am tied down.

I could move my head freely, the rest of my body did not have that luxury. I surveyed the room carefully looking for an idea of where I was and how bad my situation was. I quickly realised that my situation was worse than I though,I wasn't wearing my armour any more. I am dressed in an alliance uniform. Crap. Things just kept getting worse.

The room was clean, little surprise for a med centre ,at least that's one thing I thought looked to the left,I saw an expensive looking bottle of brandy sitting on the shelf with a few cheaper ones next to it. just great I'm in a clinic run by an alcoholic doctor that's into bondage I thought to myself shuddering.

Looking to the right I can only see a couple of empty beds and a big door. The room stunk of bleach and disinfectant but I could just make out the faint odder of bacon frying away. I leaned my neck forward as much as possible to watch the figures sat in front of me.

One was the captain from before,one is an admiral and at a guess id say the other woman is the doctor. My knee doesn't hurt at all which surprises me. There's just a dull ache. I can hear the people in the background talking about my medical condition. I decide to pretend i am still unconscious,listening into their conversation while I plan my escape.

"His recovery rate is astonishing, inhuman even. I have never seen someone heal that fast,although he may still be suffering from mental trauma. Some of the crew from the jade lady suggested he had amnesia" the doctor said.

I opened one eye slowly observing my heart monitor and the rooms occupants. Fortunately they were a decent distance away in the long,narrow room. I slowly tensed my arm, forcing the restraint on my left to slowly tear as I yanked as hard as I could. I stopped before severing it completely,leaving a few strands attached. I hid the damage under my arm and dialled back into the conversation.

"How is he medically doctor Chakwas we need him back in the fold asap" the admiral says in a gruff voice.

"I will need to run some more tests once he regains conciseness but I suppose it will depend on how much he remembers and his mental stability. I had to treat one of the marines for concussion and broken ribs after she tried to disarm the major." she replied in an English accent that sounded strangely reassuring.

"If that was all you had to treat her for she got of lightly. Captain shepherd what do you think his combat capacity is. You saw the mess he left in the jade lady and heard the whiteness statements at the moment your best qualified to make the call."the admiral gruffly replied as he sat down whipping his brow.

I slowly moved my arm over and carefully loosened the other arm restraint so my hand could slide out. With my newly acquired freehand I slackened as many of the restraints as I couldn't wasn't an easy feat however as I had to do it quietly,without being seen or raising my heartbeat.

"I would say that given the amount of dead blood pack on the ship,with minimal collateral damage his skills are still as good as ever."They were none the wiser thankfully the captain still giving her report.

"What makes it more scary is that he was in that cryo pod for such a long time. When he came out he was probably dazed and confused, yet he outperformed any N7 I have ever seen. I believe the whiteness statements however. He didn't recognise me or the alliance forces as friendly." she said in an honest tone going through a mental check list.

"You scare me sometimes" the admiral joked as he turned to check his omni tool.

"Its possible his time in cryo may have damaged his neural synapses. Due to his genetic tailoring, his brain functions at a higher levels along with the other benefits. In short if he remembers to fast it could cause irreparable damage" Chakwas interjected.

"So the rumours are true then Hackett . He really was created by David sterling, the founder of the N7 program. What did he hope to accomplish by that act of madness?" she said in a harsh tone.

I was fighting my fury as the heart monitor slowly rose. If that damn thing went up much more they would notice something was wrong. I calmed myself as best I could, i maybe a lot of things but I'm not a bloody monster, that I know. The heart monitor returned to its regular blips unnoticed by the others as I loossen the last restraint I could reach without making myself apparent.

" What your about to hear is beyond classified doctor. You cannot mention this to another living soul no records exist about the matter. If there's another leak you two will be charged with treason. The last time we had a leak it nearly cost him his humanity, I don't think he ever got over their deaths. Do you understand?" he grimaced as he went deep into thought.

They just nodded in response as Chakwas tinted the Medway window. Thoughts of Macey crept into my head. I tried to fight them but failed as her sculptured face hovered in front of my face. God why do you hate me so I thought as I closed my eyes. Judging by the admirals body language he's still not aware of my alertness. He was as far as I'm concerned my biggest threat,so I need to be careful. I believe he's most likely to be the one that catches me.

"You mean Macey and her sisters deaths weren't the result of a robbery gone wrong ? " the captain enquired in a remorseful tone.

I had regained my composure, they covered it up. Hell that's what they always do when something uncomfortable happens. If I lose my cool now who knows what could happen as I reach under the gurney looking for something I could break off and use as a weapon.

"That was the official statement. Really they were killed by the blue suns in retaliation for a large number of covert strikes the major was ordered to conduct. We intended to cripple their outfit so there new leader could no longer support the slaver groups on the fringes of terminus space. Unfortunately Coleman leaked it to the suns in exchange for a large payment"

"I take it Coleman got his just deserts when the major found him ?" The doctor quizzed.

"You could say that. The blue sons lost a few men that day. Macey wounded at least three turians that we could see from the CCTV footage. Hardly surprising,he told me he gave her some self-defence lessons. As for Coleman the major is the only one who knows what happened to him" Hackett smiled sadistic at the last part as he drunk is coffee.

At least I got the backstabbing coward, I thought to myself as my hand glided over a lever with a jagged edge. Perfect . I slowly,meticulously wriggled it back and forth praying it wouldn't make a sound.

"So why did David create him then the captain" returned impatiently

"He believed that the N7 program was ineffective, not extreme enough. He feared another war with the turrians this time involving the other council races. He had three children engined, two were crippled by the side effects of genetic splicing" Hackett trailed off deep in thought.

"Your saying that he has alien genetics?" The doctor injected into the conversation.

I listen intently as they continued pausing every now and again play dead. What the hell did they make this bed out of, titanium I laughed to myself silently. I was learning a lot about myself and it was unnerving, yet strangely familiar. Hell if I am a murderous psychopath at least i am government sponsored.

The admiral rubbed his chin before continuing "he is a hybrid of asari biotics, mental structure and krogan regeneration in a reinforced human body. it comes at a heavy price however, the major suffers from hyper metabolism and some social issues. The long and short of it is he doesn't react like a normal person and struggles to adapt to fit in society, he doesn't play well with others".

The admiral chuckles a little at the last part as the others look at him slightly confused. The captain just shakes her head as the captain. Finlay the lever snaps quietly,after what feels like an eternity. My arm feels like its going to fall off as I lift the shiv up and conceal it under my arm. i quickly check that nothing appears out of place and go back to playing dead.

"Whats the joke admiral?" the doctor hesitantly asks her face screwing up slightly as she speaks.

"I never even knew about Macey until I got a wedding invite. He never talked much about anything apart from the mission. When he did it was odd questions about normal human behaviour. Macey must have changed something in him. she made him more human until he lost her." Hackett responded emotion building in his voice.

"Getting back on track,how is one soldier going to change things?" the captain interrupted, visibly annoying Hackett.

"One soldier was just the start of his plans. He kept him in a growth tank for two years. In that time he imprinted his mind with the original N7 program. The one that got rejected thankfully. that is way more brutal than any normal human can endure. The result was the major, a human prototype. It scared him to the point that he didn't awaken him till he had little choice. He continued in his droning voice.

"What changed the captain replied a sense of urgency in her tone, almost pleading.

"Minodor happened shepherd. If he hadn't woken him up we would have lost rest of the colony. He was only a teenager in relative years at this point." he grimly replied his voice like gravel.

The doctor dropped her cup and slumped to the floor I n shock taking in the news. the captain tried to stammer a response unsuccessfully. by this time I had enough I decided to take drastic action. I used all of my imprinted knowledge.

Controlling my breathing I let everything fade to the back of my mind only allowing my hearing to stay. my pulse slowly fell. The monitor began wailing as my pulse started to fall sharply. Perfect I thought time slowed I can only control this for a short period I reminded to myself. The doctor rushed over and immediately began scanning me. her reactions were not that of a middle aged woman,they were more like that of an athlete.

I sprung like a coiled viper snapping the meager restraint shiv in hand. The doctor was shocked her response to little, to late. My free hand grabbed hold of her tightly as I launched myself upright spinning her round the brass looked nervous as I forced the shiv in front of her throat. The IV drip in my arm fell to the floor bursting on impact.

"Calm down doctor Chakwas I wont hurt you unless I have to. I'm a lot of things but not a psychotic killer that much I know, I would remember something like that" I barked glaring at the shepherd.

"Lower the knife son, were not your enemy. You used to work for us before you lost your memory's" the admiral responded slowly walking forward.

"Help me out here the lines between friend and foe are getting awfully blurred. You had me tied to a table. Why should I trust you after what happened to Macey " I retorted as my Left hand began to course with biotics.

"So you have some memory's then you will remember I gave you everything you needed to get your revenge,I even turned a blind eye when Vlad's body was found hanging outside the blue suns office in Vancouver" he calmly relied.

I let the doctor go,I knew I wouldn't get out alive if I killed her. In any case she was innocent just following orders, weren't as if she tried to kill me. She quickly run to the other side of the room. I was surprised she was remarkably composed.

"Prove it then Hackett show me some news footage or something then we will talk. Until then the knife stays in my hand." I retorted

Captain Shepard gave Hackett a questioning look before she typed away on her omnitool. After a few moments the window had news reports of a tortured man hanging from a blue suns office building. Inside there were reports of several dead commanders. The blue suns refused to comment and the police had stated to having no leads to go on.

"Good enough kid ? You wiped the place out leaving no trace you were even there. They spent three days sorting that mess out " Hackett responded after a few moments of silence,as the others read the press report

"Adequate I suppose. I apologise doctor but trust is a rare commodity I can't afford" I said honestly, regret plastered across his face.

"No harm done, it was an extreme reaction but you were pushed into a corner. being restrained you must have assumed we were a threat" she replied still shaking a little.

So what's my name?" I responded in a stoic tone throwing the knife at a medical manikin.

"you are Deacon frost known to most by the code name "Grim Reaper". We have a situation that requires you skill set if you wish to return to your former employment."

I nodded staring at the manikin, with a knife now wedged between its eyes.

"We need you to remove a Cerberus operative that plans to kill an asari diplomat on ilium. If we go to the police they will ask to many awkward questions about how we got the Intel" he replied as if he had just heard his son was coming home.

"So I have to kill the target then discretely warn the principal, sounds easy enough. Just one problem my armour is knackered. I said walking over to a mirror in the far corner

"You cant seriously be considering him for this?" the captain bellowed anger filling her voice.

"You remember who you're talking about shepherd, he's pulled Clara out of hell enough times that you off all people should trust him" he retorted his voice full of venom.

I checked myself in the mirror, ignoring the argument in the background. i was of average hight with a , muscular frame. i had short jet black hair and a small scar running down my left cheek.

"Your armour has been upgraded. Same design improved specification,your weapons are still top notch so they have just been cleaned and reassembled. Your insignia has been carried over as a mark of respect I know faith created that for you" he said, his face cracking as he smiled

"What are the rules of engagement and what do I get out of this? " I responded a few seconds later

"You get the usual pay split 50/50 plus expenses. Anything you require you get. I take it you want the credits transferred to your account. I will send you the details and pay the rest to the orphanages as normal. As for rules of engagement I leave that to your discretion but we must not be connected to this. I have arranged support and the captain can brief you on the way anything else you need to know or can you get started

"Three things. One I want to go visit their graves when this jobs over can you sort it? Two I get to choose how I do the job. If I don't like the support there gone understood ? And three I want to eat some field rations on the way.

"Done and done but why the field ration's I have to ask" Hackett enquired with a questioning look on his face.

"Four should be enough No matter how bad the chef they can't mess up boiling water and pouring it in a bag." I said chuckling away.

"As cynical as ever I see losing your memory's hasn't cured you off the effects of mess Sargent Gardner cooking" he said letting out a belly laugh before walking towards the door.

I turn and return the salute. Strange I only asked for ration's because I can't cook I thought to myself

"I will try to get some of your photos digitally sent to you from your safety deposit box. Hopefully they will help with your memory. He said before leaving.


	5. Politically elivated

I slowly,silently followed captain shepherd out of the med bay. We walked into a nearby elevator. God I hate these infernal things,there so bleeding slow. I mean seriously I could build a house of cards in the time this thing takes to move. I could tell she was unhappy about the situation,I was not keen on it either. But what other options did I have.

" So what's your problem with me captain?" I asked in an attempt at breaking the awkward silence.

I don't think your ready for this mission I think you're a broken weapon that needs repairs. The admiral may wash over your past believing you to be a honest soldier but I think you're a mistake that never should have happened" she argued in a frank tone.

"The government always needs someone to do their dirty work, expendables if you will. I am expendable. I have no family perhaps it was foolish of me to think otherwise. No family means I wont be missed. Wouldn't you rather lose a weapon like me than tell someone their father or mother won't be coming home again captain?" I countered in a civil tone.

I am a weapon I thought to myself just like everyone else. My conscience is the trigger. Thing is I don't kill for money,power or any of that other inconsequential rubbish. I will do it because I have to, because if I don't innocent people will suffer. Don't get me wrong I'm no saint hell I would rather beat a thief than stick them in jail. Killing probably isn't right but it's what I was born to do.

"You may have a point, but I still don't trust you" she snapped.

"Then don't it really isn't something I am going to worry about. What does bother me is this ambassador. Why is she the target? Why draw her too a meeting only to kill her afterwards unless she knows something." I said calmly.

"Not your concern, just focus on keeping her alive. Let the brass figure the rest out" she barked.

"If I am sticking my neck on the block for someone I want to know why. You can't tell me because you don't know why, do you?" I said walking out the elevator.

From the looks of things we were on the engineering deck of a small frigate. I looked back at the captain, she was still reeling from that last comment. Guess I must have struck a nerve. her face shriveled like a pickled walnut.

"Truth be told we don't know all the details but ambassador velinah has been working on a controversial bill trying to force humans colony's to pay a higher tax to the council. As well as reducing the amount of backing for new human colony's". She said in a more relaxed tone as she lead me through a few corridors into an armoury.

"They want the bill changed to suit them and if she wont do it they will probably kill her and get someone who will take a bribe to replace her" I said through gritted teeth.

I walked over to a large table with my equipment on it. My assault rifle looked different It had its cowling and barrel replaced. I grabbed it swung it round a few times and then inspected it. The barrel has been changed for a longer one. Some of the cowling was now thicker. .

"There were non standard parts fitted, regulations state that only N7 officers can be supplied with this weapon in standard trim. Those changes are illegal in citadel space, so we removed exceed the performance limits the council placed on this weapon.I have to go over those other weapons latter, but just from looking at them I can tell there illegally modified. " the quartermaster said walking over to me.

"Well then what did you do with the parts because if I can't refit them you will be replacing that target over there." I said with a sadistic smile.

The captain glared at me, filling me with a warm fuzzy feeling. For someone who called me an old friend she sure didn't like me much. The quarter master looked like he was going to need a new pair of pants. He certainly didn't seem to be a typical jar head. He looked over to his captain for reassurance but didn't get it.

"Refit those parts Itski this man doesn't worry about the council he doesn't exist and was never here. He is alliance black ops." she calmly said.

He looked on hesitantly before setting to work grabbing the gun's of the table. I looked at the new armour it was black this time. Same design different material. The admiral watched on in silence. I slowly slid the armour on. it was a tight but unobtrusive fit. I rocked my elbow back and forth and begun doing some stretches to see how flexible it was. Very flexible perfect for high speed assaults, my mind began questioning the durability.

"That things not in production yet. The armour you wearing is more durable than most heavy armour sets out there. Yet its still as flexible as any other light armour on the market." Itski blurted out as he refitted the barrel to the machine gun.

"why aren't we issuing it to all new troops then Itski ?

"costs mainly, its seven times the price of the standard issue equipment before the upgrades."he said without looking up from his work.

"What upgrades omni blades,advanced medical interface,VI hacking module,target tracking and DNA user security" he said mentally ticking them all off.

I took my machine gun back off him, and fired at the target down range blowing them to shreds with little difficulty. The bullet spread was very narrow, the noise deafening. Itski recalled the targets. Their reinforced steel frame was barely holding them together. The rounds were within a three inch spread. All kill shots.

That m63 reverent of yours is one hell of a gun but then that black widow is more of a anti armour weapon than a sniper riffle.

"You can never have too much stopping power, this puppy will hit a target at over a mile away" I said affectionately checking the sniper riffle over.

"Those tora locust's of yours aren't run off the mill ever I don't even want to know were you picked them up do I ?" he asked almost as if he expected a story

"No you don't" I replied with a devious smile, I don't know were they come from myself I thought.

My assistant replaced all the power cells you should find that they have more grunt That is as far as we got with them however.

I put the visor back on to get greeted by the usual warm up message .I quenched my left hand and watched as my omni tool flared into life spouting a red hot blade. Quality I thought to myself as I released my hand, the blade retreating back to the omni tool. I pushed a few buttons and activated my tactical cloak.

"How do I look captain" I said jokingly.

Every bit as deadly as your toys. Now can we get going we have a narrow window, Your partners will brief you on the way. Now quit playing around she impatiently demanded.

"Fine I will eat on the shuttle, so please lead the way oh gracious one" I statistically responded.

We left the armoury heading into a small cargo bay. Inside there was a beat up old shuttle. there were two men stood in front both wearing civilian clothes. the man on the left had a carniflex pistol holstered on his hip. As soon as captain shepherd walked in they saluted us.

"No need for the formality boys" she said in her authoritative tone.

"Seriously is that thing even going to make it to ilium if I punch it the door will fall off" I said laughing at the piece of crap in front of me.

"Still no trust in me major,after all these years. Don't worry she's like new underneath, I gave her a tun up this morning" a man in overalls came walking out holding his hand.

"Sorry but I can't remember you, had one to many blows to the head I think" I replied politely shaking his hand.

"I heard you couldn't remember much I was just hoping, anyway the names Steve Cortez. Just call me Cortez and that fine specimen of a Neanderthal is Bones ." he said opening the shuttle door.

Bones just grunted before climbing in. I looked at captain shepherd before climbing in. She didn't follow. I looked to the front instead to see a young woman. She had long red hair and freckles. The same piercing eyes as her mother. She must be Claire shepherd, great I'm baby sitting I thought to myself. She sat there grinning at me and Bones as Cortez piled into the cockpit.

"If something happens to my daughter I will kill you myself" the captain shot at me shutting the door.

"I love that woman" I joked looking at Bones who just grunted again.

"Strap in lady's and gents were leaving" Cortez said as the shuttle jolted forwards.

"More like getting ejected with the rest of the rubbish.

After a few minuets I took off my harnesses and began tucking into the rations. I had stew and dumplings. Not bad considering there's probably no food content. The woman began briefing us on the mission. I listed in while checking over my gear. Bones was more interested in googling shepherds daughter than anything else. I swear if he opens his mouth he will end up dribbling.

After about twenty minuets of explaining what was going to happen using a hollow panel she sat down in the copilot's seat. I played about with my omni tool resetting the holo sunscreen brought up a rough outline off the meeting place.

"That's a good plan but I have a better one" I said.

**Two hours later at Ilium commons**

"I don't like not having my gun, I feel naked. And this dress is horrible" shepherd said sounding upset.

"Tourist's don't usually pack heat do they? Besides Bones has two guns you can use one of these if things go south. Now stick to the plan and maintain radio silence." I commanded silently laughing at Claire.

Bones was loving it. I was probably being a bit cruel leaving her down there alone with Bones. He seemed infatuated with her,following her like a sick puppy. I was hold up about a mile away with my sniper riffle. Those two are going to be my spotters. If anything gets in close when the bullets fly bones can take care of it.

Claire has the hard job she has to plant the osd on the ambassador when the game begins. The osd has all the data the alliance had on Cerberus's plans. The disk itself wont lead anyone back to the alliance. If this fails then we switch to plan B.

"Cortez you in position?"

"Yes I am at the rendezvous point. Shepherd and Bones should have disabled most of the cameras on their way to the meeting point" he said over the crackly radio.

"Look alive people the show is about to begin shortly" I said while dialling the scope in on Bones.

"Bones stop staring at Claire but" I said trying not to laugh.

The Petit woman looked like she was going to drop him. Bones face looked as if it had frozen in fear his bald head slowly turning scarlet. I could see Claire telling him off even if I couldn't hear her. The slap she give him must have been loud as several passers by stopped and stared at the mad couple.

I returned my focus back to the riffle, screwing a large suppressor on. At this distance no one should notice me or tell where I'm shooting from. The building that I'm using is still under construction. The builders had already gone home for the evening luckily. At this elevation I had a clear view of the comes.

It was a lovely place, quiet and serene. The sort of place you'd take someone on a date. I think I bought Macey here once. I fight back the memory's. As much as I want to remember now isn't the time.

The loved up couple as I dubbed them had decided to observe the park from the nearby pick nick benches. They were drinking coffee and making small talk. Facing each other but looking through each other at the passes by. Shepherd was a pro bones however was the exact opposite.

Both of them were remarkably calm weighing up each person as they walked past. Assessing them to see if any were a threat. Cerberus why is that name familiar? Doesn't matter I need to focus on the mission.

"Asari commandos at ten o'clock there escorting the principle. Wont look you know what to do Claire. Bones distract them if necessary then back off got it."I ordered calmly

I love this voice changer function fitted to this armour. Claire got up and walked over to the asari brushing past the ambassador. As bones grabbed hold of a passing salarian that bumped into him. Claire slipped the osd in her pocket undetected. Pretending to be drunk she slurred an insult at the commandos before staggering off towards a nearby table.

"Bones leave the salarian if you kill him the missions over." I growled over the radio.

He through him to the ground ranting loudly about a newt pickpocket leaving his radio on. He made his way to a table in the opposing direction to Claire . The commandos were watching Bones intently great I thought now I can get to work I was getting tired of waiting.

The company of asari fanned out maintaing a look out around the park. One shadowed each of my team mates as another provided close protection of the principal. They were professionals no doubt about it. The two things that I didn't like about my rivals that I had quickly observed was that they didn't pack much fire power. What little weaponry they did have they show of proudly however. And the saying is boys and their toys more like girls and their shotguns.

I hate shotguns, loud infective at anything less than close quarters. There fire power does little to compensate for their lack of ammo capacity. If an enemy can get in close no matter how good you are you're in trouble. Anyone that says differently is a fool. After a few minuets a small group approaches the asari.

"Looks like the whole gang is here" I say lifting the scope to my eye.

I monitored the meeting from my vantage point. Claire being the tech genius she is had planted a bug along with the osd. She was recording the whole thing so the brass has something to go on. Politics is a dirty game, I'm glad I don't have to get involved.

I listened in as the meeting continued. The asari wasn't giving into the demands even when they threaten to reveal her secrets. She had a dark green hue to her skin and she was wearing a loose fitting robe. I just caught a glimpse of it. She had a concealed pistol. Politics is just one step away from open warfare after all.

"sniper in the tree at three o'clock" Bones said over the radio looking in the opposite direction.

I held my breath as I spun twenty degrees and took the shot. The rifle kicked back slightly, hissing sharply as it ejected the bullet down the barrel. The round flew through the air silently. It hit its target, piercing the man's helmet. The impact nearly ripping his head clean off. The body fell backwards slipping down the tree. It landed on one of the branches unnoticed.

I scanned the area to finding another sniper, on top of a small ice cream shop. I steadied my aim, the conversation growing more sour between the two factions. I fired again,the round burst out the riffle,flying at a remarkable velocity. The sniper was aiming down his scope. He never saw it coming, the round entered his scope leaving through a large hole in his head.

The corpse slowly slid off the roof of the shop in front of a pair of kissing asari love birds. Priceless.

Their screams sent the commandos into action stations. I found a new target as the bodyguards sprung to life. I took the leader out clipping another one of the Cerberus goons in the process.

The hooded figure slumped forward on the table as he asari created a biotic barrier around the ambassador.

"Bones,Shep bug out now. I can handle the rest get out of there with the panicking crowed I will meet you at the RV point when the Cerberus threat is over" I bellowed down the radio.

The asari were making mincemeat of the goons as I watched the other two follow the panicked crowd out of the park. Sirens in the distance were closing in on the chaos. I took the last goon out with a head shot. His unprotected skull exploded in front of his target showering her in blood.

The sirens grew closer as I could hear something land on the roof above.

"Ilium security drop the riffle and put your hands on your head" a asari shouted from the stairs at the far side of the room,gun in hand.

"God dammit" I shouted as I lowered my weapon. I clicked the fingers of my free hand, The sound setting off a flash grenade I had hidden in the light above me. It stunned the cops for a few seconds as I ran towards the open elevator shaft. This is going to hurt in the morning I thought as the blue asari cops began shooting in my general direction. A couple of the rounds bounced off my shields.

I hastily holster my rifle as I jumped into the elevator shaft. I grabbed the elevator cable, it was a lucky break. I only just made it. A couple more inches and I would have fallen to my death. I spun round hanging by one hand as my grip began failing.

"Use your biotic's" dog shouted at me from inside my head.

I tried to grip harder as biotics crawled along my arm. The police had run to the elevator shaft. Their weapons trained on me. they were both wearing smug grins for the moment at least.

"Bye ladies" I shouted in a digitized voice

I cut the cable above me aiming myself at an elevator four floors below me. I fell quickly landing with a loud thud,using my biotics to cushion my landing. My landing wasn't very graceful, leaving a large dent were my feet collided with the cold steel. My breathing slightly is laboured, as the fall knocked the wind out of me.

I slowly battle my way to my feet and activate my omni blades, one on each arm and use them to descend the elevator shaft. Sparks hitting my hands as the blades slice their way down the walls. My gauntlets getting sliced up as parts of the nano forged blades shear off under the strain, burning into my armour. Damn that's going to leave a mark.

I rapidly reached the remnants of the crushed elevator on the ground floor. Retracting the blades I land stylishly,if not without incident. All the vibration has strained my right wrist. My left shoulder is in agony still..I activate my tactical cloak and exit the elevator heading to my extraction point.

I forced my shoulder back into place painfully,screaming slightly in agony as I wait for Cortez to pick me up. The shuttle arrives a few seconds later. Claire gives me a hand in as Bones watches the news reports on the holo screen.

"Job well done he says in a softly spoken voice staring at me panting on the floor.

"We will rendezvous with the Eisenhower in two hours" Cortez shouts as he shuttle climbs high into the nights sky.

"If you don't mind I'm going to have a kip, debriefing can wait." I say slowly drift away.

**Thanks for reading as always please review Calsonic out**


	6. Cartell Correction

I woke in an unusual place,A giant warehouse. I'm getting really fed up with this I thought to myself, just once I'd like to know where I am going to wake up. I slowly examined the area. There were large metal boxes in rows,upon rows of racking all frozen solid. I walked for a while looking for something that wasn't frozen, as I pulled my jacket closer.

After a while I finally found a section of large boxes that had yet to be covered in a layer of permafrost. I started checking the labels , they were all weapon related. I opened up the box labeled M13 raptor. A sniper riffle hovered in front of my eyes,and slid apart with tags popping out revealing what each part did. After a few seconds the tags changed explaining how to clean and repair the components. Eventually the gun reassembled itself, now displaying a ratting for every stat you could think of. I noticed at the bottom my ratting out of one hundred. Was I addicted to top trumps or something in a previous life?

I slowly came to the realisation that I was back in my mind. This is getting freaky perhaps I should ask Chakwas for the number of a good shrink I thought shutting the box firmly. I put the box back on the shelf damn that's a lot of weapons I concluded as I walked along the aisle. Reaching out I grabbed another box. I dropped accidentally, it didn't fall. Instead it decided to hover in front of me.

"Wrecking the place before I finished redecorating?" dog said in his familiar voice as the box flew back on to the shelf.

"I like what you have done with the place, not quiet as spectacular as before thou. Just one suggestion, get a heater" I said laughing.

"What's the matter don't like the cold? I f that's the case don't sleep on the floor dufus " he said as his constantly shifting form emerged from the floor.

"Touché. So what's this place my minds core?" I enquired hesitantly.

"No your memory bank,your minds core is over there in the distance" he said as a bright light flickered in the distance.

"So what am I doing here? Have you found any more good memory's?" I enquired energetically.

"Yeah just a couple. I'm trying to organise them a bit better. Unfortunately their random as to which order I find them." he said as his form slowly fixed to his normal appearance.

Dog gestured for me to follow him. We walked for a while, I don't know how long. Time just stops here. There's no indication of times progression, no sun or clocks to go by. It gave me the creeps. I really need a shrink I thought taking one last look at all the containers. Even I am getting creeped out by my own head.

"How does all this work Dog?" I asked looking puzzled

"It just does. From what I can tell we have always been like this,it could be a side effect from our mental conditioning" he responded not even bothering to look at me.

"When we were in the tank. I can't remember it" I said sounding disappointed.

"Well you weren't conscious you wont remember it" he replied as we began ascending a set of stairs.

"How do you know" I asked getting more confused.

"I tried accessing it but it was just pictures and instructions" he said sounding dejected.

"Maybe it will mean something later when we remember more.

He didn't respond. We reached the top of the stair's and walked through a large door. Inside was a small living area. A bed on one side sofa on the other table in the middle. My tags were laying on the table. I shuddered remembering the pain from last time I touched them. I hope it doesn't hurt as much this time. On the far wall was a glass board. It was huge.

The board contained photos from all the memory's I had including the mission I had just done. Each was labeled and sorted chronologically. There were two black photos. No idea what there for. I looked at the other photos. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the one of me and Macey in Paris. What I wouldn't give to go back for just one day I thought, as a small tear rolled down my cheek. Dog put his hand on my shoulder. The gesture reminded me why I was hear.

"You can't go back, but you can remember" he said handing me the dog tags.

I reluctantly grabbed them the pain still in the back of my mind. It was less severe this time. It still hurt but it wasn't full body pain. Just a searing pain in my head. Excruciating but better than last time. The room slowly dissolved being replaced by a family restaurant. Whoa that's better than last time I can deal with this I thought before my ears began ringing. Jesus, I thought they were going to explode. Owh well no pain no gain.

The room began to come to life. There were no aliens, or service men. I scanned the room looking at everyone. They looked like normal colonists, letting there hair down. These places always confused me. I could tell that people hated each other but just hid it with alcohol, until their hate boiled over. There was old human music playing on the jukebox box in the corner. AC/DC I think, quite a catchy track.

I took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of orange juice. I never did relax, always staying vigil ready to deal with any threats. The bar was lively if a little rustic. I wasn't wearing any armour and I only had my knife on me. Even tho I was wearing my usual civilian clothing I felt naked.

I turned to my left a little to see young woman waiting tables. I didn't know her at the time but I could tell she was different. She was beautiful even in the waitress uniform she was wearing. I wanted to chat her up but I didn't know how so I just watched on intently.

I hung out in the bar for a few hours, remembering that Hackett wanted me to work on my social skills. I felt like a fish out of water making small talk with some of the people at the bar. The barman seemed a nice guy. He was in the alliance a way back. That was what we talked about mostly, he told me about how he lost his arm during a raid on a slaver base. I left out most of the details about my job, he didn't seem to mind I think he understood.

"Your friend wanted me to give you this"a short bald man said, as he handed me a data pad.

I looked round before switching it on. I quickly read the mission briefing. It seems that there has been a lot of gang activity here recently and local police couldn't deal with it. My job was to take care of the problem. I was given the location of a meeting along with photos of the gang lieutenants. I was to take them out and make it look like a hit.

I looked in the mirror behind the bar keep one more time to see something alarming. A large man was dragging the waitress outside into a back alley. She was in trouble. My instincts were telling me to ignore it, she wasn't my concern. As much as I didn't want to get involved, I was compelled to. I gave the data pad back and paid my bill.

I got up and slowly blended into the crowd and headed towards the exit. I carefully crossed the dance floor gently pushing my way through. I hated these places there always full of rich brats. Why I was drawn into helping this stranger was beyond me. I knew this could cause me trouble but I wasn't concerned.I made my way out into the cold nights sky. I could see the two figures nearby, the woman was agitated. The man was threatening her. She was struggling, trying to get free as I walked down the narrow alley. They had noticed me I kept walking forward into the glare of the alley lights.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you not to hit a lady" I shouted.

The man released the woman's hand and spun round his face filled with rage. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He had a large tattoo across his black face. The woman fell to the floor in an undignified heap before crawling backwards.

"Back of pretty boy the skanks debt has nothing to do with you, unless your going to pay it" he barked drawing a knife.

"Coward" I retorted gesturing for him to try and use it.

The man rushed forward with a devilish smirk. His movements were feral. Just another untrained maggot I thought, all be it a rather large one. He slashed at my right side as I slid to his left. I grabbed his knife hand forcing it out of range as I elbowed him in the temple. Instinctively I forced my hand forward into his elbow joint forcing him to drop the knife. I danced round him and kicked the back of his leg forcing him on to his knee.

"Get out of here" I shouted at the young woman.

Why I was helping the pink haired beauty was beyond me but I blocked those thoughts from my mind as the giant tried to get to his feet. The woman scurried of in the other direction. As he tackled me in my moment of distraction. My focus snapped back to the fight as my back collided with a bin. He had me pinned against the wall. I gasped for breath as I elbowed him in the eye socket forcing him back. I used the chance and need him in the gut, following it up with a biotic push.

The man landed with a crunch on a pile of milk crates. He looked stunned as he tried to get up. I didn't give him chance as I jumped on his knee shattering it. The man screamed in agony. His breathing was heavy. I glanced to see if I could still see the woman but she had fled,along with my chances of chatting her up.

"Who sent you" I demanded.

The man spat at me in defiance. Wrong answer I thought to myself studying the man's face. It was drenched in sweat. I was hardly affected from the brawl just a slight ache. I picked up the man's knife and threw it into the bin before returning my attention to him. I calmly stepped closer before kicking him in the gentlemen's region.

"Who sent you" I repeated.

"Screw you" he replied through gritted teeth.

"I can keep this up all night cheese head" I shouted as I gave him a nasty left hook.

"Alma tugz " he said between coughs of blood.

"Why? " I asked in a stoic tone.

"She inherited her parents debt after they died" She can't pay and refuses to work for us" he said smirking.

I kicked him in the ribs, his arrogance offended me. Underneath my frosty exterior I was worried. I had never acted in this manner before,I was always focused on the job or improving my skills. I never worried about anyone I didn't need to. I could walk right past someone having seven bells knocked out of them and it wouldn't bother me. Why was I so worried about her?

"Night night" I said bioticaly punching the man in the jaw knocking him out.

I made a call with my omni tool to my handler arranging for the thugs lengthy incarceration as I left the alley and headed to my hotel room. Alma was my target a mobster that was spreading her operations along the fringes of alliance space. Her cartel specialised in smuggling and racketeering. She had been having her thugs set up a protection racket and according to the data pad they were spreading out into the loan shark business. She had been a busy girl.

The authority's couldn't seem to find a trace of evidence on her however. She seemed to be as illusive as the shadow broker. I didn't believe it, in my opinion she was being protected. Police wages are crap a lot of people on the smaller colonies were struggling. It wouldn't take much for her to pay a few cops off. I was jolted from my thoughts as I walked into the reception of the dingy hotel I was staying in.

There she was again. Was she stalking me I thought as I eyed her up hiding in the shadows. She was beautiful. Long hair bright eyes. A model if ever I saw one. Her beauty out matched any Asari even if she's clumsy I thought to myself. Her left cheek looked a little swollen. Damn I should have moved faster.

I slowly withdrew myself from the shadows and walked down the corridor, admiring her beauty. She didn't notice me. She was absorbed in her work cleaning. I can't believe this is all happening as I sit in a chair behind her. I switched on my omni tool and began looking at a map revealing my preys location formulating a plan.

"So we meet again, are you okay" I said cautiously

"You how did you find me I …. I can't pay the cartel anything I don't have any money" she blurted out I a French accent visibly shaking.

"Relax I'm a undercover cop. I mean you no harm. So what's your name" I sort of lied.

"Macey Amelie, so if your not here for the cartel what are you here for?" she replied

Her accent made my heart beat faster. What the hell is wrong with me I silently mused. The worried look on her face retreated being replaced with one of confusion. Her brow wrinkled slightly making me smile as she sat next to me. I didn't like asking Hackett personal questions but I guess I'm going to have to as I don't understand what is happening to me.

"I'm staying here for a few days while I work on a case unrelated to the cartel. Anyway I need to get some rest. Take this card if you get any trouble from the cartel call me day or night any time. I doubt that there going to be a problem for much longer but be careful okay" I bluffed.

"Thank you for earlier Mr?" she said holding out her hand.

"Frost, Deacon Frost" I relied shaking her hand before walking off.

Why had I told her my name? Damn am I sick. I hurried to my room unsure of my actions. Concerned that I may have endangered her fervour. I unlocked my door and entered slowly scanning the room to make sure it was how I left it flopping out on the bed.

The vision stops, lines interrupting the clarity. Things move fast blurring at speed. It was like watching my life being fast forwarded on TV. Before I realised what was happening I was camped out on the top of an office building near a large canyon. Baking inside my armour under the midday sun. I watched the city crawling with life below as the previous days events flashed through my mind. Hell might as well see what happens not as if she's a threat I thought waiting for the meeting.

I watched on from my vantage point as gang capos slowly poured into the building. I had scouted it out the previous evening, one entrance no side or rear exits. It was a prefab restaurant like a lot of the original buildings on the small colony. It keeps the costs down. I could see right into the building through the large windows. Alma certainly had a set of brass ones I will give her that. Conducting her business so openly she was asking for trouble yet it had never come till now.

I watched on for a few minuets photographing the targets with an attachment on my scope. A sky car shuddered violently as it parked. Out climbed Alma, she wasn't alone. Crap this was not good she had Macey, her hands bound behind her back. My mind focused deeper into mental clarity I knew what I had to do. Trouble was that bleeding car was in my way. I put the rifle back in its holster and stood up.

Springing to my feet like a jack rabbit I ran to the edge of the building using my biotics to launch me forward. I glided through the air oblivious to the ant like workers below. I landed with a crunch, launching a large dust cloud as masonry crumbled under my heavy boots. I was now on the roof of a decaying hospital complex .I checked my surroundings cautiously, looking for a bug out route and set up a new snipping position. Using my tactical cloak to conceal my now exposed position.

The long barrel of the large riffle poked out from the side of the building not that anyone would notice unless they looked for it. People never bother to pay much attention to their surroundings. Modern city's are like giant mirrors you can see everything if you know were to look. Reflections are one of the best tools in this line of work for spotting threats. Most people are totally oblivious however often never even bothering to look up.

I raised the rifle slightly adjusting for variables, wind speed and distance, sliding the hammer like safety back. The guns stock bracing my shoulder gently I found my target and watched. As soon as the civilian moves away from the table I will begin I said lowering the rifle and bringing up my omni tool. I executed the hacking program and listened as Macey's omni tool became a radio.

"You stupid girl, you will pay your debt one way or another. You can ever work it off as a drugs mule or you can pay in flesh. Your choice" someone said in a funny accent.

"Or you can just duck " I said making the room jump.

I had a clean shot,so I took it, the weapon cackled as the meteoric round reigned death from above. The window shattered, closely followed by a man's skull exploding. The result was a glorious mess as blood gushed in every direction socking Macey as she passed out in shock. This gun packs a hell of a punch I thought no wonder its compared to the legendary Barrett 50cal I thought as I lined up another shot in seconds.

The guns tripod bounced energetically as I let loose round after round. The cartilage was in chaos, they no longer had the look of hardened gangsters. Instead they were more like scared children. One tried ducking behind an overturned table. I let the riffle do the work firing a explosive round. The wooden table shattered into tiny splinters spraying the room in crimson regret as the round hit its mark.

Everyone outside was ducking with there heads on the ground. As the riffle continued its war cry. One of the gang members had taken a hostage. A Turrian, they were a rare sight in Antilla. Most folks distrusted them because of the first contact war. It was a deep wound that never seemed to heal properly. Personally I thought they were like everyone else.

I switched to concussion rounds as the young turrian fidgeted. I swore under my breath. His movement was making the shot harder. I took a deep breath and squeezed the solid trigger tightly. Time slowed as the metal slug glided towards its target. Everything returned to normal speed as the round sliced through the man's eye.

Without a seconds thought I spun the rifle to face the oposit direction Alma was trying to escape. I rushed the shot, the bullet shattering a nearby sky car window erupted in front of her showering her in jagged glass. She kept running. I focused my breathing once again adjusting my scope quickly. I relaxed and took the shot.

The sound was near defining, I could just make out the sound of sirens after the howl of the widow dissipated. Alma's leg was shattered, hanging off bone lay poking out at unnatural angles. She was now crawling. I took three more shots,making the gun overheat. The life drained out of her limp body as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Her hagged body pitted with large gaping holes big enough to fit your fist. One less heartless scum bag in the galaxy I thought checking on Macey through my scope as concern took over my mind. She was laying on the floor drenched in blood,her chest slowly rised and fell. Alive and unharmed I observed breathing a sigh of relief watching the scene below as seconds later everything changes.

I missed one of the targets god dam mother of Christ, he's got hold of her I holster the riffle as its now out of power. Gotta get someone to get me a better battery for that thing I thought braking into a run. I am going to have hell to pay for this my mind announces as I leap off the building and bounce down between two alleyways.

"Hunter two one calling condor need extraction asap along with a recovered friendly over lZ should be clear expect local leo's in bound over" I said over the radio between gulping down air

I made my way down the building and quickly drew my pistol. Moving fast and low I sped across the street jumping over civilians huddled on the floor as the mobster started shooting whilst holding Macey by the hair. She was in a catatonic state. Damn this woman's a crap shot but I wont complain.

I raise my pistol and let three rounds lose charging my biotics. The thug falls back his head a mangled mess.

"Easy Macey its frost" I say trying and failing to sound reassuring.

I clear the restaurant checking for threats but not quickly enough as a omni blade burns its way through my armour. I instinctively unload a few more rounds into the scum bag on my left. The sirens are getting a little to close for my liking as I check my leg quickly and grab Macey and haul her over my shoulder holstering my pistol I take one last look around the room and realise there's no civilians here as the thug that stabbed me was the waitress. She had her arm tattooed with the cartels insignia.I reach down to my belt and pull of an incendiary grenade, tapping it against my armour I dropped it in the pile of corpses as I walk out.

"Condor hurry up damn it were out of time" I shout down the radio as a shuttle comes into view

The side hatch is already opening as the shuttle gracefully arks its way into the now deserted street .I slide Macey's vegetative form into the shuttle as the grenade goes off. I quickly create a biotic shield absorbing all the shrapnel before climbing in taking one last look at the restaurant and the incoming police. This mission has gone to hell.

"Get us out of here condor and lose the company this is a private party" I shout closing the zodiacs door.

"Roger that" Cortez shouted over the roar of the engines.

The shuttle accelerated fast than any normal shuttle ever would. Cortez wasn't kidding about the retrofits he made to the scuttle sacrificing some of the dare I say it luxury's and stuff that I have no idea about for speed and manoeuvrability was a good call even if we lost a bit of armour.

I gingerly scooped Macey off the ground and strapped her into one of the seats. I go to take one of the seats opposite her but the shuttle banks hard right and I'm thrown into the chair next to her. Screw this I think to myself as I strap myself in.

The shuttle veers left and right banking hard as he flys between buildings throwing the shuttle about like a fighter. I know he's good hell he probably is the best but I don't like being a passenger in something I can't control. Never the less it's probably better than any roller-coaster in existence and I don't have to pay for it, which is obviously a bonus.

Macey doesn't seem to be enjoying the ride very much she looks as sick as a dog bit like my first time in one of Cortez's terror rides.

"Condor get us to the safe house when you have lost the company"

"Roger roger" Cortez replied.

The shuttle rocked violently as it banked hard left and right in rapid succession, as the pitch of the engine grew ever louder. These guys are ever very good or Cortez is showing of I thought to myself, removing my helmet. Big mistake.

I should have spotted the signs earlier Macy's face was devoid of colour she turned her neck to face me a little more her delicate frame rigidly imprisoned in the restraints. She seemed to regain a bit of life just before she threw up everywhere. And I'm not on about small amounts ever this was projectile fight the turrians crap I mean it looked worse than a krogans dinner and that's saying something. I mean Jesus I'm covered in this crap I hope there's a pressure washer or something at the safe house because other wise this armour is gonna stink like an elcors armpit.

"Sorry deacon" Macey gasped as the colour slowly began to return to her face.

Don't worry about it Mrs Amelie your safe now unless that crazy guy keeps flying like this much more" I reply smiling slightly.

The shuttles movements have calmed down considerably as it drops steadily down. I unclasp my harnesses and begin wiping off the puke as I walk towards the cockpit door. I take one last look at Macey. I hop she can recover from this the sort of experience she has just had changes people and usually not for the better.

"Wait here I wont be long were heading to a safe house were I can organise some security for you while I sort things out" I calmly said looking over my shoulder.

"What about my sister?" Macey enquired the fear evident in her voice.

"When I have reported the situation to the brass and your in a secure location I will retrieve her I promise no harm will come to her" I said calmly as I turned to face her.

"How do I know I can trust you ? You said you were a cop but you clearly aren't how do I know you wont just get what you want from me and kill me" she emotionally countered.

"You don't but I will say if I wanted you dead you wouldn't have even seen me" I replied honestly.

"Mam if he gives his word he will do it. I have known him a long time, he always keeps his word that's his third rule" he said over the intercom gently landing the shuttle.

"Never make a promise you can't keep" I finished for him opening the shuttle door.

I jumped down into the cool air and helped Macey down.

"So what's rule one and two" she asked arching a brow.

"Shoot to kill and never take a mission you don't agree with I replied leading her into an old prefab.

"Don't worry its only temporary you wont be staying in this dump long condor will wait with you while I contact the appropriate people" I say in a stoic tone.

"Who are you people is deacon even your real name?" she asked as she began to start crying

"We are the good guys that's all I can say for now" I calmly reply before walking out.

The memory stops abruptly as I'm gently shook awake .That couldn't have happened at a worse time but still I did ask to be woke up before we docked. My eyes lurch open to see shepherd staring over me not a scary site but startling never the less.

"Breakfast? " she asks energetically.

I nod in response rolling over and getting up slowly. Jesus i'm stiff and my wrists don't feel great but that's nothing to the rumble in my stomach. Even Bones turns round at the sound of my belly growling like a varren.i catch the ready meal bag that shepherd had thrown suprizingly warm. The label says spicy rigatoni sounds nice.

"Thanks shep" say with a cheesy grin.

"You might not be thanking me when we dock your best friend is doing the debriefing" she dead pans.

"Great just great why does she hate me so much anyway?"

"I don't know anyway the briefing isn't till tomorrow so you can get patched up and do whatever it is you do in your downtime" shepherd responds evenly.

"Hell if I know what I do for for fun I don't remember jack" I replied before stuffing my face.


End file.
